Puppets
by Sesshomaru's mistress
Summary: Everyone has a dream, even we do. However, to everyone else our dreams are not important. We live to protect and never question our roles in life. What if we were tired of Fate and Destiny's plan. What if we were to quit?


**I KNOW I SHOULDN'T BE STARTING A NEW STORY BUT I CAN'T HELP IT. I AM LIKE ON A MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK WITH ALL OF MY OTHER STORIES SO GIVE ME A BREAK. I'M TRYING SOMETHING NEW UNTIL I GET SOME INSPIRATION. SORRY IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT BUT YOU'LL HAVE TO DEAL.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. I AM JUST BENDING THE REALITY THEY KNOW AND LOVE TO FIT MY PURPOSES BECAUSE I CAN. SO DON'T SUE!**

**I DON'T KNOW WHO THIS STORY IS GOING TO BE CENTERED ON, I'M NOT SURE IF IT IS GOING TO HAVE A MAIN CHARACTER. I PLAN ON ALL THE SCOUTS HAVING A BIG ROLE IN THIS. JUST BARE WITH ME AND REVIEW. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND IF YOU THINK I SHOULD CONTINUE!**

* * *

A dream is a priceless thing. Why? Because the hopes of every single person in the universe depends on their dream. How could such a simple thing, a dream, hold so much power over the creator of the dream. That's what I have asked myself countless times. That is what all of us have asked ourselves.

As I have lived, my one main mission was to protect others. The fates beat into me every second that mission. I finally became consumed. When was I supposed to be protected? Why do I have to protect others who are ungrateful for the many small things they receive daily.

I question Fate and Destiny but countless times I am given no answers except more questions. That doesn't make any sense I know, but does Fate and Destiny ever make any sense. They enjoy weaving a web of hardship over me and my friends. I've had to watch countless times the disasters they've wrought across earth so that they could remain, 'entertained.'

I am through! We are through!

Every person has a dream but it seems like our dreams are unimportant to those that weild the ability to make or break us. Damn Fate and Destiny for their sick plots.

We dream, feel, hurt, love, hate, and fight! Don't we deserve a chance at happiness? Don't we? Or are we forever doomed to being the puppets of the two terrible siblings.

We have been for too long, and so now, we the Sailor Scouts, quit!

* * *

"You Fools! You can't quit being the protectors of this Galaxy!" Fate screamed at the joined Sailor Scouts.

"I beg to differ!" Sailor Jupiter said as she stepped out of the shadows and into the light. Her emerald eyes were ashine with determination. Her normally kind and soft features had turned hard and cold with hate.

"We have died countless times for that planet and for what in exchange?" Sailor Mars questioned as she stood next to her fellow Sailor.

"For the safety of Man Kind is what you fight for!" Destiny screamed as she stood up and glared down at the small forms that were the Galaxy's hero's.

"Sit Down and Calm yourself sister!" Fate ordered as she grabbed her sister's pale arm and yanked her back in her seat, "They will see reason soon enough!"

"What reason? The only reason I see here is the fact that we want out of this shitty deal!" Sailor Mercury yelled out in distress. Fate and Destiny raised delicate eyebrows toward the normally calm and collective Mercurian Scout.

"My have you changed your ways, Sailor Mercury!" Fate replied in a humorous tone.

"Yes but all because you two seem to enjoy making our lives miserable every chance you get. Sailor Pluto for example," Sailor Moon started as she pointed toward the tanned skinned Sailor Scout, "You have locked her away in the coldest of places. Forced her to guard a gate and never experience the life of a normal peson. Hell, none of us have lived that kind of life, truthfully!"

"You ungrateful brats!" Destiny growled out as her body began to glow, "We have given you powers others would kill to have. We have given you the ability to help those who can't be helped and you have the nerve to come here and order us around and lecture us like we were children!"

"We do because you are!" Sailor Neptune said as she tucked a stray hair behind her ear, "You act childishly for your own amusement. We are people! Queen Serenity gave us the ability to be reborn in hopes of living a peaceful life. Not one of pure torture brought on by you!" she finished as her cold eyes turned to the two twins.

"What do you plan on doing then? You can't abandon your birth rights? You have duties to fulfill! There is still evil to be destroyed!" the twins yelled in unison.

"I destroyed Chaos! The ultimate evil has been destroyed. If other evil comes they should be easy to destroy!" Sailor Moon stated as she sent the an unbelieving look.

"You no nought of the evil that still roams. Evil that puts Chaos to shame!" Fate said as she pulled out a entricate fabric of some kind.

"We are through with this fighting we want to be normal. You control what happens and so you can stop the evil!" Sailor Saturn said as she moved her glave lightly as if threatening the dieties.

"You are fools. You think you are the only ones who fight? There are millions of other dimensions who fight for their world without questioning their orders." Fate continued as she sate the work of art aside and, using her hands, opened a portal of sorts that showed various dimensions.

". . . " was the reply that greated the two twins. They smirked in triumph.

"We will grant you your request of freedom, for now that is! You will have to face evil again because we have already woven event into life. You are free to foresake your birth rights for now. However, when evil does return your fight will be harder then any you've faced. Cosmos will have trouble a hundred times worse then when fighting Chaos. I hope your ready but until then. This conversation never happened." Destiny said as an evil gleam glittered in her Silver eyes.

"You will regain your memories of this meeting once the enemy presents itself, until then, Good-bye Earthlings!" Fate finished. With that said the eleven protectors of the universe disapeared. Turning back to the entricately woven artifact she set to work on alterations.

"They may think they have stopped our fun but it has only begun!" their voices echoed into the empty space.

* * *

**I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED! REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! PLZ AND THANKYOU**

**TSUKI**

**CHRISTINA**


End file.
